1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile movable floor apparatus in which a floor board that covers the upper face of the automobile floor in the foot area of an occupant seated in an occupant seat is provided such that the floor board can move up or down.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the background art, as disclosed for example in JP Utility Model Publication Ser. No. Sho (1988) 63-69655, a movable floor apparatus is disclosed that is provided with a fixed floor portion that extends in the front-to-rear direction of the automobile, a movable floor portion constituted from a flat plate material that is disposed in an area located below a foot pedal such as a brake pedal above the fixed floor portion, and a raising-lowering drive mechanism that drives the movable floor portion up or down relative to the fixed floor portion.
As disclosed in above JP UM Pub Sho 63-69655, by displacing the movable floor portion up or down according to the physique or the like of the occupant, it is possible to improve the operability of the foot pedal. However, because the position at which the occupant's foot is placed in the movable floor portion, made from flat plate material as described above, changes within a wide range, it is necessary for the installation surface area of the movable floor portion to be sufficiently large, corresponding to this wide range. When a large installation surface area is adopted for the movable floor in this manner, it is difficult to allow the front portion of the movable floor portion to follow the fixed floor portion when raising or lowering the movable floor portion, and if the fixed floor portion is not positioned far enough downward, it may not be possible to lower the movable floor portion to an appropriate position.